


'twas the night before christmas

by thesicaeffect



Series: 'twas the week before christmas [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Jicheol, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, ansgtish perhaps if ur vv sensitive, disgusted woozi, how to tag, police officer but not quite police officer!jihoon, soonseok, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/pseuds/thesicaeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon doesn't understand how people can think Christmas is full of miracles.<br/>If it was, he wouldn't be stuck doing paperwork and this weird guy wouldn't be pulling his pants down for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. paperwork miracles

**Author's Note:**

> why did i have so much free time during christmas month oh god  
> based off the prompt "candy cane underwear."  
> crossposted on my tumblr zelokookie

Jihoon looked over to the window, watching the snow fall, sighing as he leant back in his chair.

Why had he agreed to this again?

Taking his snapback off, he ran his fingers through his hair, giving the leg of his table a frustrated kick.

It was Christmas Eve.

He was supposed to be at home, enjoying himself with a nice cup of hot chocolate and a movie or something.

Instead he was stuck here in a dingy police station, helping his friend Soonyoung bunk his shift.

He wasn’t even enjoying it.

How could paperwork be so _boring_?

Jihoon had always wanted to be a police officer, ever since he’d seen his dad wear the uniform and serve the people proudly. He’d always wanted to do the same, then come back home to a loving family and watch TV and maybe even compose some music.

But he felt that desire slipping away as he realised that he’d been at this for an hour and the mountain of files in front of him had shortened by only one file. Reaching for his coffee with yet another sigh, he was about to pick up the mug when a loud bang caused him to jump and his hand to slip, spilling the coffee all over his work. He groaned, and slapped his forehead.

“What the _hell_ was th-“

“Officer! _Officer!”_ a loud voice screeched, and a big and black haired thing barged through the door and slammed its fists against the table, panting.

“Off-off-officer.” It panted, looking up at Jihoon. “I need your help.”

Jihoon simply stared at the thing. (A boy. Who looked about twenty. But also a bit like a 40 year old soccer dad. With fashion that was probably considered cool, but looked _appalling_ in contrast to Jihoon’s crisp blue button down and black jeans.)

“Officer?”

Jihoon snapped out of his trance.

“I’m not an officer.” Jihoon said, as if it were obvious.

The boy looked confused.

“You’re not?”

Jihoon shook his head.

“But you’re in a police station.”

“Everyone who you see in a police station is _not_ a police officer.” He said, gritting his teeth as he looked at the state of his paperwork.

“Anyway, officer,” he said, speaking over Jihoon’s protests. “My pocket was picked.”

“How can you be so sure? I mean, your pockets don’t look like they’ve been cut to me.” Jihoon said, eyeing the boys pockets.

He nodded. “Yeah, but you see, I’m smart,” (Jihoon rolled his eyes) “so I don’t keep my wallet in my pockets. Instead-“

Jihoon stared in disbelief, shock and embarrassment, unable to comprehend what the _hell_ was happening, and before he knew it, the boy’s pants were down and he had turned around for who knows what reason, to produce two sown pockets on his underwear.

“See? I always keep my wallet in this. Genius, right? I know. That’s why it’s never been stolen. Until now-“

“Um, Mr…”

“Choi Seungcheol. But you can call me anything you’d like.”

“Mr. Choi, could you please put your pants back on?”

“Oh. Okay. No problem. But amazing right? By the way, what do you think of my underwear? Candy canes. Nice right? I just felt like putting on something a little festive. Suits the mood right?”

Of all the things he could have been doing on Christmas Eve, this was definitely _not_ something Jihoon had envisioned. Sinking down into his seat and placing a hand over his eyes, he sighed.

“Check the front pockets of your jacket.”

“Sorry?”

“For your wallet.”

Jihoon watched from between his fingers as Seungcheol dug into his jacket to retrieve a brown wallet (which didn’t look like it had much money in it.)

Seungcheol laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, Officer.”

Jihoon sighed. “Jihoon. My name is Jihoon.”

“That’s a beautiful na-“

“If that’s all.” Jihoon said sharply. “You should head on home.”

Seungcheol scratched his head. “Uh, yeah. About that. I don’t really have a home?”

Why had Jihoon been expecting that reply.

“I left Daegu and came over a few years back because my girlfrienc moved, and today she suddenly kicked me out because she found someone else.” He sighed. “I can’t believe she’s been cheating on me for 4 years.”

Jihoon could.

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud though.

The look of hurt that flashed through Seungcheol’s eyes made Jihoon want to rip his hair out and take back what he’d said.

“I’ll be leaving then.” He said coldly, not even looking at Jihoon. “Goodnight, and Merry Christmas.”

Jihoon just sat there, frozen.

He’d hurt the boy, and for some reason it stung more than he’d ever thought it’d sting to hurt another person.


	2. snow storm miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon doesn't understand why people think Christmas is full of miracles.  
> If it was, he wouldn't be stuck in the same room as Seungcheol with a snow storm raging outside,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah  
> haha  
> hahahahahaa  
> sorry  
> this was so satisfying to write for some odd reason

Jihoon slammed his finger down on the power button on his portable transistor, which had just died.

“Looks like we’re stuck here for a while.” He said. “The storm's going to last for at least 3 more hours.”

Not getting a reply, he turned to Seungcheol, who was crouching on the floor in the dark, his back facing Jihoon.

Jihoon sighed and rolled his eyes. “Hey, are you listening?”

Jihoon didn’t know why Seungcheol was behaving the way he was. He knew he had been forgiven. In an uncharacteristic act of, _kindness_ , he supposed it was, Jihoon had dashed after Seungcheol as he was about to open the door, and wrapped his arms around his waist, apologizing like a madman and telling him not to go because there was a storm about to hit the area. Seungcheol, after asking if he was really sorry (Jihoon would like to forget how vehemently he nodded his head), he had turned around (thankfully) smiled and (annoyingly) patted Jihoon on the head before making his way back into the police station.

“Hey, there’s a chair here that you can use you know.” Jihoon said, kicking it away from where it was tucked under the surface of the table top.

Getting no response, Jihoon turned back to his paperwork, scanning the files, when his hand was suddenly seized.

“What in the _world_ -“

“Thank you so _much_ Jihoon hyung.”

“What are you _talking_ about-“

“Thank you.” Seungcheol said, looking deep into Jihoon’s eyes. “For staying with me. I really appreciate it. Nobody has ever made me feel so-so- _loved_.”

“Uh, I couldn’t leave even if I wan-“

“I mean, you don’t even _know_ me, yet, here you are, not going home because of me-“

“There’s a fucking _snow storm_ going on right now-“

“I mean, you could be at home, with your wife and kids, enjoying the holidays-“

“I keep trying to tell you-wait, _what_?”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol nodded fervently. “You sacrificed time with your children for my safety-“

“Hold on just a second.” Jihoon said, his brow twitching as he held up his hand to silence the rambling boy. “Just how old do you think I am?”

“Umm…I don’t know. Like, thirty eight?”

Jihoon could only gape.

Seungcheol stared back. “What?” he said.

“Nineteen.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m _nineteen_.”

“No way, you’re _younger_ than me?”

Jihoon groaned, returning to his file as Seungcheol leant back in his chair, still staring at him.

“Of course you are.” He piped up a minute later. “I mean, look at you. You’re _adorable_.”

Jihoon clutched his pen tighter, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

“Why are you here anyway?” Seungcheol asked, scooting his chair closer.

“I’m helping my friend bunk his shift so that he can go on a date with his boyfriend.” Jihoon said, scribbling something down on the form.

“That’s _wonderful_! You’re so romantic.” Seungcheol sighed dreamily.

Jihoon had been called many things in his lifetime.

Cute. Adorable. Short. Maniac. Crazy. Mean. Bully. Hardworking. Focused.

Not romantic.

Not once.

“I’m not _romantic._ ” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m a _fool._ Look at how I’m stuck here.”

Seungcheol remained silent for a minute, before saying “Is it really that bad to be stuck here with me?” His voice wavered a bit.

Jihoon glanced up to see Seungcheol’s eyes lowered, and a few wet dots on his jeans. Jihoon’s eyes softened.

“I was talking about the paperwork.” He said, smiling as Seungcheol looked up. “Although with you around, paperwork doesn’t seem so bad.” He grinned, as Seungcheol blushed and fumbled with a paperweight.

He resumed his paperwork, as Seungcheol said, “You know, I thought my girlfriend and I would last forever. I thought we were in love. I guess she didn’t feel the same way. I mean, I don’t know why she didn’t just tell me. Why would she cheat like that?”

“Because she was selfish. She doesn’t deserve your time. Just forget her.” Jihoon said.

“But, I mean, it’s not entirely her fault. I mean, I’ve known that I like guys for 2 years now, yet I didn’t end things either.”

“That doesn’t mean that she’s not a cheating witch. Move on. Date a cool guy.”

“Like you?” Seungcheol teased.

Jihoon didn’t say anything.

“Of course not.” Seungcheol said quietly. “I mean, we’re too different. I’m a big, lumbering idiot, clumsy and talkative. And you’re so crisp and fancy.” He laughed humourlessly.

“Maybe we could date.” Jihoon said, not looking up from his work.

Seungcheol gaped at him. “ _What?_ ”

“You heard me. Also, I like that you’re big. You’d be nice to cuddle.” Jihoon replied. He smiled to himself as he heard Seungcheol splutter. He enjoyed making the elder flustered.

Just when Jihoon was about to pat himself on the back for a job well done, he heard a crack of thunder.

He could feel his cool demeanour crumbling away as another loud bang caused him to let out a whimper.

“Hey, are you okay Jihoon?”

“I’m really scared of thunder.” Jihoon mumbled, a particularly loud one making him let out a frightened squeak and launch himself onto Seungcheol’s lap.

Both of them froze.

Seungcheol was the first to react by putting his arms around Jihoon, gingerly at first and then tighter as the younger made no effort to move.

“You’re extremely squishy.” He said, and Jihoon couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “What?” Seungcheol asked, tightening his grip as the sound of the thunder became louder.

“I’ve never been called squishy before.” Jihoon said.

Seungcheol gasped. “But squishy is the most accurate way to describe you!” he exclaimed.

Jihoon laughed again. He didn’t know why he was laughing at everything this strange guy said. He just knew that he never wanted to let him go and that maybe, just _maybe_ , he might be experiencing that ‘falling in love thing’ Soonyoung was talking about.

* * *

 

Jihoon simply stared at the boy in front of, trying to figure out what he was trying to do. The rain had stopped, and Jihoon was back to work again, and somehow he did not regret the hour he had spent in Seungcheol’s lap, laughing and talking and rolling his eyes and not even _registerin_ g the rumbling of the sky.

He was now trying to figure out what Seungcheol was doing standing on a chair, a meaningful look on his face as he cleared his throat. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in silence, and Jihoon, now bored, turned back to fill in the details of a robbery.

“’Twas the night before Christmas,” Seungcheol began suddenly, in a loud and clear voice, making Jihoon jump.

“ _What_?”

“ _Shhhh_! ‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a single creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

Jihoon supressed a loud laugh as he saw Seungcheol recite the entire poem from memory, complete with rehearsed hand movements and facial expressions.

“But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove of sight-“ Seungcheol was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his, as Jihoon stood on the same chair that he was standing on to kiss him.

Jihoon moved his lips softly against Seungcheol’s, who sighed and wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist.

“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” Seungcheol finished. “Especially to me.” He said, letting his head fall onto Jihoon’s hair as Jihoon laughed.

“What was that?” Seungcheol asked, as Jihoon got off the chair and sat back into his own, picking up the pen.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jihoon replied.

Seungcheol smiled happily. “It’s been a tradition for me since sixth grade, when they taught us this poem in English class.”

“That’s a cute tradition.” Jihoon remarked, as Seungcheol’s cheeks turned a pretty pink. “But don’t pass it down to our children.” He added, cackling as Seungcheol fell off the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they kissed yey


	3. anniversary miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon finally understands why people think Christmas is full of miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people asked me for a part 3 on tumblr and so i just whipped this out of nowhere  
> thank u to all the beautiful people who asked for the 3rd part hahaha <3

It was a miracle that Jihoon had managed to finish the paperwork.

Then again, Christmas supposed to be full of miracles or it wouldn’t be Christmas, would it?

Seungcheol had agreed.

“Christmas,” he began loudly, only to be shushed by Jihoon when everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. “Christmas,” he whispered in a voice that was barely audible above the din of the restaurant, “is a magical time. Magic. Remember that, my love,” Jihoon flinched. “Magic.” With an elaborate flourish, Seungcheol called the waiter over, and turned to look expectantly at Jihoon.

Jihoon sighed, pulling out his credit card.

* * *

 

“So he just randomly ran in like that? Like, out of nowhere?” Soonyoung said, pasta long forgotten as Jihoon narrated the events of the previous night.

Jihoon nodded.

“And then you’re saying he _stripped_ for you?” Soonyoung said incredulously as he leant over the table.

“Okay, look, he didn’t _strip_ for _me_ -“

“Did you sleep with him?”

Jihoon choked on air. “ _No_! Soonyoung, don’t be stupid.”

“So, what, did you kiss him?”

Jihoon coloured. “Uh. Yes.”

“Oh my _goodness_!” Soonyoung squeaked, hand flying up to cover his mouth as he flopped back against his chair. “ _You_ kissed _him_? No way.”

“Why not?” Jihoon said defensively. “I can kiss people.”

“You’ve never before.” Soonyoung countered.

Jihoon smiled a little. “He’s different.” He looked down. “Special.” He fidgeted with his fingers. “Perfect.”

“Oh my _god_!” Soonyoung squeaked again. “You understand what this is, right?” He leaned over the table. “You’re in _love_.” He whispered conspirationally.

“I am _not_ ,” Jihoon snapped. “In _love_ , with _anybody_ but _myself_.” he brought his glass filled with antacid up to his lips and drank some, making a face at the bitter taste.

“If you stopped sipping it like you’re some kind of socialite, and held your nose and drank it in one shot like I told you to, it’d be much better.” Soonyoung said, taking a bite of his pasta. “Why do you have acidity anyway?”

“I had too much spicy food with Seungcheol today.” Jihoon said, taking another sip. “He loves spicy food, it seems.”

“Look at you. Already taking a hit for your boyfriend’s happiness” Soonyoung said, laughing. “It’s okay. That’s what happens when you like someone.”

Jihoon winced. “Try telling that to my credit card.”

* * *

 

It had been six months of Jihoon tolerating Seungcheol. (“Dating.” Soonyoung reminded him with a laugh. “It’s called dating.”)

Six months of Seungcheol getting introduced to his friends, six months of eating spicy food, six months of a weeping credit card, six months of hugging, cuddling, hand holding, kissing, laughter and happiness.

Six months since that Christmas Eve when Jihoon had realised that falling in love was probably not such a bad idea if it was with Seungcheol.

However, hearing those three words from Seungcheol was the last thing Jihoon was expecting after their six month anniversary dinner (thankfully no spicy food.)

Jihoon just stared at his boyfriend, as the ‘I’, the ‘love’ and the ‘you’ bounced off the walls in different directions and Jihoon didn’t _know_ what the _hell_ was going on.

“It’s okay.” Seungcheol whispered, pulling Jihoon to his chest and burying his nose in Jihoon’s soft hair. “You don’t have to answer right now.”

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and Jihoon couldn’t get rid of the nagging constriction he felt in his chest.

__

* * *

 

Jihoon groaned as he flopped himself on to Soonyoung’s couch.

“What’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked, placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of Jihoon, who made a face.

“It’s too hot for hot chocolate.”

“You look upset. I can’t offer you lemonade when you’re upset.”

“Why not?”

“Lemonade is hardly comfort food.”

Jihoon found he could no longer argue lemonade’s case.

“What’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked, rubbing Jihoon’s leg, which he had promptly thrown over Soonyoung when he sat down. “Sore?”

‘ _’What_?” Jihoon snapped.

“It was your six month anniversary, and with the way Seungcheol undresses you with his eyes sometimes, I figured you did something.”

“We did nothing. Seungcheol wants to wait till marriage.” Jihoon said.

“You don’t look happy about that.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just-Seungcheol said it yesterday.” Jihoon took a deep breath. “I love you.” He exhaled. “Seungcheol said I love you.”

Soonyoung had an explosive reaction. He threw Jihoon’s leg aside and jumped up, bouncing on his feet and clapping, letting out a series of _f_ _inally,_ _go Seungcheol, that’s so romantic_ s before settling down again.

“Well?” he said expectantly, sitting down again. ‘What did you say?”

“Nothing.” Jihoon said bitterly. “I didn’t say anything.” He closed his eyes and braced himself for a violent screech, or maybe even a shove. He got nothing but Soonyoung’s warm fingers tracing soothing circles on his leg.

“You were scared. Confused. Don’t know if you feel the same.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon thought for a second before nodding, finally understanding what that feeling in his chest had been.

“Do I love him?” Jihoon asked.

“Only you can answer that.” Soonyoung replied. “Okay, okay, I’ll help you.” He laughed when Jihoon threw an impressive kick to his chin. “Do you feel like your life would be incomplete without him?”

Jihoon was almost surprised at how quickly he nodded.

“Then I think it’s safe to call it love.” Soonyoung said, taking a sip of his own lemonade.

“Is it? Because, I mean-does that mean it’s love? Doesn’t it just mean that it’s a habit to have him around?” Jihoon questioned, rubbing his forehead.

“What is love, if it isn’t a habit?” Soonyoung said, leaning his head back against the couch. “I mean, I think loving someone is being used to someone. It’s a beautiful, _wonderful_ habit of having someone special around you, and becoming so used to them that you can’t live without them.”

Jihoon stared in awe at Soonyoung. He had never looked at love like that (he had never looked at love at all before Seungcheol came around but anyway.)

He almost had newfound respect for his best friend.

Almost.

“Do you think maybe you could seduce him into doing it before marriage?”

“Soonyoung.”

* * *

 

Jihoon felt his heart ram against his chest as he saw the light of the setting sun make his boyfriend look like some kind of gorgeous ethereal being.

Which, Jihoon had to admit, he was.

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon called out, running up to him. Seungcheol turned around, smiling as he saw the younger run up to him.

“Hey!” he said, opening his arms wide for his boyfriend to crash into his chest. Instead, Jihoon stopped short and held out a big bouquet of flowers. He cleared his throat.

“For you.” He said, staring at the pebbles on the banks of Han River as his boyfriend accepted the bouquet graciously.

“What’s the occasi-“ he was cut off by Jihoon yanking his face down to meet his lips in a kiss. They lost themselves in each other for a while, until Seungcheol realised that he absolutely could not breathe with his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth.

Pulling away and resting his forehead against Jihoon’s, he asked, “What was that for?”

Jihoon took a gulp of air, before saying, “I love you.”

Seungcheol’s grip on him tightened. “Jihoon, you didn’t have to-I mean, I don’t want to you to feel pressurized to say it-“ Jihoon cut him off with another kiss.

“No. I want to say it. I mean it. I love you. I really do. You mean so much to me. I-I’m extremely grateful to you for putting up with me for so long. Honestly, I don’t know what you see in me, but whatever it is, I’m so happy that you love me and that you want to stay with me. I really can’t imagine a single day without you by my side. And I really really love you.” He said, pausing to take a deep breath. “God, that was all over the place. But anyway. Coming to the main thing.” His shaky fingers pulled out a box, opening it to reveal two slim bands of intricate silver.

“They’re promise rings.” He informed his gaping boyfriend. “Hey-are you _crying?_ ”

Seungcheol nodded, his face scrunched up and tears streaming down his face.

“It’s just-“ he swallowed his snot and Jihoon scrunched his nose in disgust. “It’s just,” he began again. “You’re so _short_ and you have _pink hair_ and you look like Stuart Little but then you say these _things_ and I just-“

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

Of course this idiot would ruin such a romantic moment by saying something so utterly stupid.

In fact, Jihoon learnt that day that Seungcheol was an expert at ruining innocent, fluffy moments. Especially considering how Jihoon was now somehow pressed against the couch at Seungcheol’s house, panting and delirious with want as Seungcheol traced up and down his neck with his mouth.

“I though-I thought you wanted to wait till marriage.” Jihoon let out, clawing desperately at Seungcheol’s back.

“Truthfully, I just wanted to wait for a special moment.” Seungcheol said, pressing a kiss to Jihoon’s cheek. “But I think any moment is special with you.”

Jihoon blushed like a thirteen year old, as Seungcheol’s lips came to rest next to his ear.

“Just kidding. We’re waiting till marriage.” Seungcheol got off Jihoon and skipped to the bedroom giggling.

Jihoon groaned.

* * *

 

Jihoon smiled proudly, clutching the letter in one hand, and Soonyoung’s arm in the other as both their boyfriends snapped pictures of them from all possible angle.

“We made it.” Soonyoung smiled. “We’re police officers.”

“Finally.” Jihoon breathed out.

“Yeah. Finally.” Soonyoung laughed.

“Perfect!” Seokmin screeched. “Wider, Soonyoung smile wider!” and Soonyoung did.

“Can you please show me your teeth.” Seungcheol said, lowering the camera.

Jihoon reluctantly complied.

“Dude, you’re baring them like a shark. That’s scary.” Soonyoung whispered.

“You look beautiful!” Seungcheol beamed, jumping on the sofa for a better angle and promptly falling off.

Jihoon winced, biting back a grin as Seokmin helped him up.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Soonyoung clinked a spoon against the glass of champagne that had magically appeared in his hand. “A toast-“

“But the rest of us don’t have any glasses.”

“ _Quiet_ , Jihoon. As I was saying, a toast- to Jihoon. Thank you for always answering my roll call during morning practice, for picking up lunch for me, for tending to my bruises and for helping me bunk my paper work shifts. Although,” Soonyoung’s eyes twinkled. “That last one may have been particularly rewarding for you.” Jihoon ducked his head down as Seungcheol looked confused.

“They gave you chocolates or something?”

Jihoon groaned as Seokmin and Soonyoung laughed loudly, raising imaginary glasses in a toast.

Jihoon watched his boyfriend laugh and smile and smack Seokmin’s arm as he thought back to that winter evening, almost a year ago.

He laughed quietly to himself as he got up to get a glass of orange juice.

“I’m honestly surprised Jihoon managed to finish that paperwork that night. I mean, if I was stuck in a room with a hot guy, I wouldn’t be able to finish the paperwork.” Soonyoung laughed and Jihoon rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge (Soonyoung could never finish _any_ paperwork, even when there were old _ahjusshis_ sitting next to him, thank you very much.)

Nonetheless, Jihoon supposed that it was a miracle he managed to finish the paperwork that night.

Then again, Seungcheol was a miracle.

A miracle that Jihoon was glad had happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so cheesy my gOD

**Author's Note:**

> whAT IS THIS  
> i am so sorry wahahaAHAHAHA


End file.
